Project Cosmos
by iBallasticwolf2
Summary: When Eggman makes a huge announcment and Sonic with the gang get into the middle of a top secret goverment project things aren't what they seem to be... Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Bait

Project Cosmos

Chapter 1: Bait

It was a warm and sunny summer day in the Mystic Ruins on Mobius. On a hill was a small wooden house. However, this was no ordinary house, this was the famous home of Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic!" called the fox running down the stairs.

"Hello Tails," responded Sonic in a caring voice.

"Hey do you want to fly in the Tornado with me?"

"Nah, I'm a bit tired."

"Alright, I'll go myself, see you bro," happily exclaimed Tails as he quickly walked out of the room.

Tails entered his workshop looking up at his plane, jumping in, and heading off.

_Meanwhile in Eggman's layer..._

Metal Sonic teleported right into Dr. Robotnik's office. He had been demanded to report there for a "Important Mission." "Hello master Robotnik," respectfully stated.

"Hello Metal, your mission is to strike down Tails in his plane when he is alone, and bring him to base while threatening Sonic with these exact words, "If you don't want your brother to turn into a fur coat than get to Robotnik's base within 24 hours with the Choas emeralds, than we will talk," commanded Robotnik.

"Yes master."

"Don't you love being evil, I mean, were going to attract the media!" exclaimed Robotnik.

Tails was making circles around Mystic Ruins as the sun shined down on Tails's orange fur. "Man it's to bad Sonic didn't come," thought Tails. As Tails made circles around the area he eyed the beautiful ponds and hills. All the sudden he could hear what sounded like another... engine roaring? He put the plane on Autopilot and observed the sensor screen, however he found no other electrically powered devices in the area. At first he assumed it was his imagination but then an ugly smell came to his nose. It was an all so familiar smell, Eggman. Immediately he veered the plane into a U-turn and say at the tip of his eyes something blue. He thought for a second but then something hit his plane hard causing it to steer randomly. He veered it back in but knew that the best thing he could do was send an emergency message from the plane to Sonic. He pressed a button and saw that communications were down. "Crud," Tails that in a panic. Before he could try something else another two hits and his plane was smoking and going down. He desperately screamed in fear as his heart pounded loudly. All of the sudden he found his plane being... retracted? It was, slowly, and then catapulted down at a mass speed. And then... everything went black.

As Metal Sonic hit Tails's biplane one more time he could still see the fox desperately attempting to save his plane. With this he thought of a new tactic. Immediately a large red tractor beam illuminated from his chest and slowly reeled the plane in, he then let go of the plane sending it extremely fastly crashing into a field no where near Station Square. He then sent his "aggressive invite" over to Sonic's phone number.

As Sonic was laying on the couch watching TV glanced over at the drawer under the TV and sighed. There was a hidden story in that drawer... one Sonic was still afraid to tell to Tails. He reached over to the remote but then heard his phone ringing. It was a desktop phone with a large 9' inch widescreen and a bunch of special features added by Tails. He accepted the call and put it on "High quality speaker mode."

"Hello Sonic, I would like to invite you over for a discussion," said a cold, evil, robotic voice. Instantly Sonic recognized it, it was Metal.

"What do YOU want bolt head."

"I think you'll want to listen, because your little brother's life is in my hands now," coldly retorted Metal Sonic. "If you get to me within 4 hours we'll talk or else you can forget about having a brother."

Immediately Sonic looked up the location of the call and speed off there barely bothering to hang up.

Metal Sonic was impatiently waiting and observing Tails's unconscious, bruised, and bleeding body in his hands. He then started to stroke Tails's belly wondering what Sonic and Tails actually did together. A few seconds later the hedgehog himself finally appeared.

Sonic was extremely angry because he adopted brother's life was in danger, he was there. Sonic looked up to see Metal hovering in the air cradling Tails's injured body.

"METAL, WHAT THE CHAOS HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LITTLE BROTHER," Sonic screamed in anger.

"Well Sonic, if you don't want your brother to turn into a fur coat than get to Robotnik's base within 24 hours with the Chaos emeralds, than we will talk." Metal Sonic repeated and than just flew off with Sonic giving chase with the seven Chaos Emeralds in his possession.


	2. Chapter 2: The Announcement

Project Cosmos

Chapter 2: The Announcement

Tails's eyes slowly opened with his vision still blurry, he found himself in a dark room. He looked around to see he was in a massive bed with his hands cupped and pressed on his pudgie belly. He yawned and sat up and glanced down to see his shoes, socks, and gloves set on the floor. "Where I am I," thought Tails to himself. "Hello," said a unidentified voice. Tails thought to himself for a second and than realized it was... Eggman?

"Robotnik?"

"Yes, you may think that I am acting unusual because the only reason I captured you was to acctract the media for my big announcement," exclaimed Robotnik. Tails's brain immediately went into fighting mode.

"And what are YOU announcing egghead," angrily said Tails. "Let's just say it will change your view of me for the better, I had a change of heart," happily exclaimed Eggman. Tails right eyebrow went up in puzzlement with his arms crossed around his chest.

Sonic was extremely angry that his little brother had been kidnapped. He had went back to the house to get Tails's newest creation. A large blue mech prototype had been created by Tails as a "Defence Mech," but Sonic was forced to use it offensively now. He looked at the inscrution manual and typed in a code to turn the machine on. He took hold of the partial steering wheel and drove off.

Sonic looked off into the horizon to see Eggman's base sitting completely unhidden and... news trucks with reporters and journelists everywhere? He jumped out of the mech and approached the building quickily but carefully. He looked up to see Eggman at a stand with a microphone and Tails freely sitting in a chair with a confused look on his face. Sonic found that unusual and ran up right to the stage.

"Eggman, what are you doing?" asked Sonic.

"I'm glad you asked my friend, you see I have decided to surrender to the Mobian goverment, on one condition."

"What condition," pictched in several reporters

"The condition is that they do not try to capture me or else they will face weapons of mass descrution, additionally if they comply I will give them my technology which will make Mobious even stronger.""Get me the Mobian goverment on the line and get the crowds out of here." "Yes sir," called Metal Sonic while going to a call box. The crowd was escorted away and a few minutes later on a large screen showed a group of Mobian senaters with the president right in front of all of them. "What do you want Dr. Robotnik," asked the president. "I am submitting to you my terms of surrender, I'll make my point now, do not try to capture me or else they will face weapons of mass descrution, additionally if they comply I will give them my technology which will make Mobious even stronger." Everyone on the screen looked at each other in confusion and one of them chipped in "Sounds good but we'll need a full report first."

"As you wish Mobians.""One of my technologies are Artificial Intelligence so I recommend you listen." "Alright, we'll let you in," sighed the president. "Excellent," exclaimed Eggman like he was a little kid. "We will hold a meeting in the capitol of Freedom City at exactly 12'o clock tommarow, and bring Sonic and Tails with you. We will send a private jet to transport all of you in 5 hours exactly at the Station Square airport," explained the President. "Ok?" whispered Tails to himself in a confused way.

_5 hours later..._

Eggman, Sonic, and Tails were standing on a platform beside a long runway. Sonic glanced up thinking about the drawer under the TV again, he saw a small jet landing, it must be the one they were going to board. Several seconds later the jet haulted to a stop and a flight attendent came out saying "Right this way." The three looked into the plane to see it was very luxurious with one aisle with just one side that had large seats and small tables with monitors at each. Sonic and Tails sat down at one seat side by side while Eggman sat alone at another seat. "Nice plane ehh Tails," Sonic exclaimed to Tails. Tails nodded with his eyes closed in a resting position. "Aww Tails, long day," spoke Sonic in a soft voice. Tails nodded again and with in minutes fell asleep.

Sonic glanced out the window to see the beatiful blue sky and then glanced over at his resting brother, Sonic decided that he might as well sleep too. With that thought he quickily dozed off into dreaming...

(Sonic's dream)

Sonic found himself in a building at a desk with large computer monitors that potratyed to different security cameras. Unconciously he glanced to the topright one to see something horrible...

He saw Eggman slowly closing in on Tails who had a terrified look on his face. "Well well well, it looks like the fox hunt is over, so I'll now finish it off, hehe," laughed Eggman while pointing some type of ray pistol at Tails's chest. "Say Cheese!," exclaimed Eggman as he pulled the trigger...

(Back to Mobius)

Sonic wakened in a cold sweat, worried by his dream he unplugged his seat beat and glanced over to find Tails still there, peacefully sleeping. Sonic crouched over putting his ear on to Tails's chest to find Tails breathing and having a heartrate. Sonic breathed a sight of relief and plugged seatbelt back in to find Tails's beatiful eyes opening. "What happened," quietely asked Tails. With this he unplugged Tails seatbelt and hugged him tightly. "Tails I had a nightmare where something horrible happened to you," he delicately said with a tear coming out of his eyes. Tails frowned and returned a hug. Then Sonic sat Tails sat down and nuzzled up against Sonic. "I love you, big bro." "I do to." Sonic thought for a while until a disturbing thought came to him... Was this more than a dream? A preminition?


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

Project Cosmos

Chapter 3: The Meeting

Sonic and Tails awoken to the sound of the jet landing on the runway. Sonic glanced out the windows to see a view of Mobius's capitol, Freedom City. Sonic wrapped his arm around Tails's back and shook it. Tails strectched and asked, "Are we there yet."

"Yes we are little bro," Sonic answered as he unwrapped his arm.

A few minutes later the plane completely stopped and Sonic, Tails, and Eggman were inscruted to exit the plane and the three did just that. They were greeted by 2 secret service agents and escorted directly to a black limo. "Get in," demanded the first secret service agent. "I'm guessing that were going directly to the Main Hall," asked Eggman. The Main Hall was the main goverment capitol building where the senaters debated and the president managed Mobius. "Yes," replyed the second unknown service agent.

Later the limo stopped right in front of the Main Hall. "Here you are, go in before the media tramples you," said one of the agents. The three did just that and knocked on the door. Immediately they were pulled inside with the president standing right in front of them. "Now what are you talking about, with Space Age technology, and weapons of mass descrution, huh Eggman," angrily asked the president. "Ahh yes, I agree to give you all my technology on one condition, you don't try to assasinate me," in a simple-minded way replied Eggman. "You think your a world power ALREADY, well let me tell you, YOUR NOT!" angrily replied the President. "Now lets not get.. hasty about this," nervously added in Tails while gulping and slightly trembling, his cheeks were redder than Knuckles the Echidna. Everyonr stared at him making Tails even more nervous until the president said, "Hey kid, it's alright, your right, let's be rational about this.". "Y-yes sir," quietley responded Tails.

"Well let's not waste time," impatiently added in Sonic while tapping his foot. Immediately they walked into a meeting room with a guard on each corner of the room.

"Alright so where should we start here," said Eggman. "We'll start by you telling me your terms and conditions," responded the president. "I've already told you but I'll tell you again, I will give all my technology to the Mobian goverment if you don't try to assasinate me," replied Eggman. The president jotted this down in his journel and then said, "Alright, we'll comply, but you have to be monitored by being in a top secret goverment project, we've been investigating ideas about utilizing Artifical Intelligence but we just don't have the brain power and the technology, so I think you would fit well in it, we call it, Project Cosmos," explained the president. All of the sudden Tails felt a chill in his spine and Deja Vu but he couldn't figure out why, it was the word "Cosmos" that caused it. Eggman glanced around the room and then nodded. "So thats the-," said Eggman before Sonic interupted him. "And whats our part." "Well, we can appoint you to chief of security and Tails as a coder," respectfully responded the president. Tails's eyes widened at that statement because, that's what he always wanted, a more important role than just "Sidekick." "Let me get this straight, you want a child in the middle of a top secret goverment project," asked Eggman. "Don't forget, he's as smart as you," Tails added in to defend his possible new role. "Alright, I guess so," Eggman responded. "Wait. I think I have an idea," said Sonic. "What is it," asked the president. "What if we repurpose the Death Egg as a space station for the project," responded Sonic. "We could use a satilite laser-beam to transfer data and connections between the station and Mobius," finished Tails. "Brilliant," exclaimed the president. "We will get a spacecraft-," the president continued before he was interupted by Eggman. "I will let you use my teleporters, we don't need a spacecraft, and the Death Egg has life support systems with air cleaner than this polluted planet, and you have a deal, just give me ten-trillion dollars." "Oh, that will put a hole in the Mobian economy, but I'm in," sighed the president. Eggman smirked at the president's slight stupidity. "I think we have a good plan here, everyone in favor say I," exclaimed Tails excitedly. "I," everyone exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4: Everything begins

Project Cosmos

Chapter 4: Everything begins

_Author's note_

**Hello, I apologize if this story isn't liked by any viewers, this is my first fanfic and I find myself nervous to create these and also my family is busy (in a good way mostly.) I thank you all for at the point of writing this I currently have 114 views and growing. Thank you for viewing this and reading this note. Also, I would like to point out some things. **

**This utilizes the classic Sonic character style.**

**The main character in this story is Tails.**

**The president is not a human.**

**This does not contain coarse language or mature themes.**

**Now that I have explained this to you, I will go on with the story.**

Sonic, Tails, the president, and Dr. Robotnik walked on to the pads in the room. They had reached the transporters inside of Robotnik's base and would be beamed up to the Death Egg in a few seconds. "Computer! Get me to the lobby of the Death Egg!" called Eggman. "Yes, your omnipotence," replied the computer. Before anyone had a chance to respond they were materializing into particles and seconds later they found themselves in a slightly dim-lit metal enclosed room with robots moving and working left and right. Outside everyone gazed at the beautiful view of the Mobian planet. "Here we are in the Death Egg, isn't it beautiful," exclaimed Robotnik. Everyone was speechless, Sonic thought of his first experienced in the Death Egg. How he manged to barely stay alive in the air in the small amount of air in the outside of the landing vehicle, how he sneaked through those hallways and found himself face to face with what he thought at that point to be Eggman's second most evil creation, Silver Sonic. He had later found out that the robot was poorly made and actually controlled by Eggman which made the fact that the whole point of the government project that he was "Chief security master" of now was now eerie. He didn't realize that everyone had been standing there for a full minute completely speechless staring at the advanced machinery. Sonic inferred that the president probably wanted to take all the machinery to whatever grounds his project men had attempted to work on there artificially intelligent supercomputer. Sonic also inferred Tails wanted to get every piece of machinery and tinker with it. Finally the president spoke up.

"Where do we start?" questioned the president. "A tour around this place would be a good start," responded Tails. "Alright, computer, give us a tour around here,"commanded Robotnik. Instantly an path was indicated with blue lights leading into a hallway. The four were instantly moving along the pathway into the hallway. "I'm guessing this is the tour? Asked Sonic. They were toured around all the different parts of the Death Egg such as the systems, the supercomputer that ran everything which was decided that it would be the base for the new project. The tour was long and detailed and had taken an hour.

"How did you like it," asked Eggman. For a moment the other 3 recuperated what they had been shown until the president responded, "Interesting, very interesting." "Good, follow me in the planing office," replied Robotnik. Within minutes all 4 were in a large sleek and modern office. "As beautiful as the oval office I must say," stated the president. "Well, lets get started with planning," charmingly requested Robotnik. The 4 gathered around a large computer display on the main desk and stared at it. On the display was a management screen. "This is my SuperCRAY six supercomputer management screen," boasted Robotnik. "SuperCRAY?," asked the president. "Yes, this is of signifificance because this SuperCRAY six runs the Death Egg," boasted Eggman. "Additionally, this is the only computer capable of storing a neuro-model in any form, in this case a compressed, non-functioning form, when the model is loaded into the Cosmos computer, it is un-compressed, and will gradually becoming more and more functional," explained Robotnik. The president quickily jotted this information down in his notebook and replied, "Interesting, interesting." "I shall prepare rooms for you 3 and

partners to work with," stated Robotnik. The 3 were directed to their quarters in the hallway.

Tails opened the door with his key, he had decided to have a room to himself. When he opened the door he saw her standing there.


End file.
